


Understand that I love you, dear

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [70]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Affection, Cuddling, Flustered Nico, Flustered Will, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Small kisses, Tired Nico, Tooth Rotting Fluff, beginning solangelo, solangelo, solangelo fluff, they haven’t been dating very long, very small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico wasn’t always great at showing affection, but he’s gotten better and more comfortable in his relationship.OrSome small snippits showing the growth in their relationship.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 263





	Understand that I love you, dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure tooth rotting fluff, be warned. I found that I have a really hard time making it at least 500 words when I’m writing fluff so I just went “yeah okay, what if I do like a collection of little solangelo moments” and I got over 1000 words so. Enjoy.

Nico wasn’t even fully awake when Will came up to him at breakfast, gave him a kiss on the cheek and plopped down in the chair next to Nico. Nico’s eyes widened, his cheeks already flushed.

“What was that?” Nico mumbled, trying to hide his blush.

“A kiss, you looked like you could use one,” Will smiled tiredly, he must’ve just woke up the way that his hair stuck up in odd places.

“Oh…” Nico looked down at his lap, twisting the hem of his shirt around his fingers.

“How did you sleep darling?” Will asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

“I slept well,” Nico looked back up at Wil, cracking a very small smile, “did you?”

“I did.”

Will grinned and stretched his arms above his head. They gave a suspiciously loud crack. Nico raised an eyebrow and Will only shrugged.

* * *

Nico was not used to someone holding his hand. He was not used to this feeling. Not at all.

It was such an absentminded thing too and Nico’s mind couldn’t get off it.

Will was in the middle of a conversation with Lou Ellen, and he reached over and took Nico’s hand. He didn’t say anything, Nico wasn’t in the conversation either.

Nico just couldn’t wrap his brain around why. But Will’s hand was warm and so much softer than you’d think. Nico felt heat rising to his cheeks and he quickly looked down at the floor.

Will chuckled softly and squeezed his hand before returning back to the conversation. Nico wanted to both pull his hand away and at the same time never let Will’s hand go.

* * *

It had never been a full kiss, just small pecks on the cheek. Nico would blush hard every time too.

“I think that I’m going to have to stay late at the infirmary tonight since it’s capture the flag and we’ll probably be overflowing by the time the game is done,” Will was saying. Nico found that he was more focusing on his lips.

Before he could even process his thoughts he had already blurred out, “can I kiss you?”

Will stopped mid sentence, and this time his face bloomed dark red. Nico figured his face was just as bad but he could relish in the immediate satisfaction of making his boyfriend blush.

“S—Sorry,” Nico stammered.

“No! No it’s okay! You can yeah!” Will’s voice cracked, “I just… I didn’t expect that.”

“Okay…” Nico’s heart was fluttering in his chest and he had no clue where that thought had come from. He figured he might spontaneously combust but it was now or never.

Nico cupped Will’s cheeks in both hands, he gave Will a quick kiss on the lips. When he pulled away Nico could barely hear anything over the rush in his ears.

“Oh…” Will brushed his fingers over his mouth, for a few seconds neither of them said anything. Then, Will broke out into a huge grin, “oh my gods!”

* * *

Nico was not qualified for comforting people. In honesty, he wasn’t qualified for much when it came to feelings or dealing with other people.

But Will, half asleep and frightened had somehow ended up on the front porch of the Hades cabin at four in the morning. When Nico opened the door he had stumbled into Nico’s arms, enveloping Nico into a huge hug.

“Oh,” Nico whispered, running his fingers through Will’s hair.

“I…” Will swallowed hard, “nightmare I… didn’t know… what to do.”

He wasn’t crying but the panic was evident in his voice. Nico nodded silently and led Will inside, shutting the door behind him.

Will kept hold of Nico’s hand, running his thumb along his knuckles. Nico noticed the bags under Will’s eyes and carefully cupped his cheek in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” Nico said. Will pressed his forehead to Nico’s, letting his eyelids flutter shut.

“Let’s just go to sleep. I’m okay now,” Will promised, tucking a strand of Nico’s hair behind his ear.

“Okay.”

* * *

Will liked physical affection, Will was also very patient. 

He also responded very kindly to any sort of affection Nico gave him. And Nico could always relish in the fact that he could make his boyfriend blush as well.

“Good luck,” Nico mumbled, giving Will a small peck on the cheek. Will blushed and nearly dropped the bow that he was holding.

“Thank you,” he spluttered. He gave Nico’s hand a small squeeze. This time Nico smiled genuinely. 

Will marched off to help train the younger campers for archery, he wasn’t the best but as head counselor he had to sometimes do it.

“I’m happy for you,” Annabeth said as she approached Nico.

“Thanks,” Nico blushed and looked down at his feet.

“Will’s sweet,” Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, “you two are good together.”

“I think so too.”

“Also Percy is still pouting after you beat him yesterday,” Annabeth rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. She grinned, “just thought I’d let you know.”

“Maybe he just shouldn’t lose next time then,” Nico shrugged, “it’s not my fault.”

Annabeth chuckled.

* * *

Nico never really attended the campfires, they weren’t really his thing. There were too many campers there and Nico would’ve much rather stayed in his cabin and slept.

But since Will liked going to the campfire Nico went as well. 

Even though Will wasn’t as good as some of his other siblings at singing, he still sang along to the songs under his breath, tapping the beat on his leg.

Nico yawned and leaned his head on Will’s shoulder. Will froze, his finger hovering in the air mid-tap.

“I’m tired,” Nico admitted, watching the fire flicker. The light cast a warm hazy glow over the campers which made Nico tired.

“You don’t have to stay here with me,” Will said.

“It’s fine, I like sitting here with you.”

Will smiled softly, snaking his arm around Nico’s waist. Will was super warm, and soft.

Nico also thought that his arms were very nice to be in. They were comfortable and  _ safe _ . Nico let his eyes droop shut, curling up to Will’s side.

“I love you,” Nico whispered. He barely noticed Will’s breath hitch.

“I love you too, Sunshine,” he responded, squeezing Nico in a one armed hug.

* * *

Nico woke some time in the morning sprawled on his bed. His head was resting on Will’s chest, rising and falling softly with each breath.

Will’s arms were loosely resting around Nico’s lower back. 

Nico had no memory of how the two of them got back to his cabin after the campfire, Nico just remembered falling asleep with his head on Will’s shoulder.

Sunlight was filtering in through the haphazardly closed blinds but Nico decided to just ignore the rising sun and the beginning of the day. He was content laying right where he was.

And Will wasn’t awake yet, and Nico didn’t have the heart to wake him up. 

So Nico let him sleep, not even moving from out of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and I love these two so much. Writing fluff is just as good as writing angst but boy was this fun to write. I hope that you enjoyed and thank y’all so much for reading. I’m gonna go to bed, goodnight/morning/afternoon.


End file.
